


Operation: Sweet Potato Pie

by DreaDuQuesne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anonymous Dating Apps, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love Confessions, Minor Cat Grant, Minor James "Jimmy" Olsen, Minor Ruby Arias, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: Kara and Lena are oblivious to their feelings for each other. The hopeless romantic in Eve prompts her to form an alliance with Alex, Brainy and Nia to give them a small push in the right direction. Will the operation be a success or will it blow up in everyone's face?OrThe one where Eve and Brainy are terrible at keeping secrets and Sam is the only rational one.





	Operation: Sweet Potato Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoBloodNoCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBloodNoCookie/gifts).



> Made this for a friend who loves Supercorp more than me lmao
> 
> Tumblr: Dreaduquesne

Eve Tessmacher sat at the table in Lena Luthor’s lab. She flicked through the pages on the clipboard, going over the reports fresh out of the printer.

“I got you some food since you’ve been down here all day.” Eve looked up from the clipboard and turned her attention to Lena who was walking toward her holding up a grease-stained Big Belly Burger bag.

“Yesss. Thank you so much.” She took the bag from Lena’s hand and sat it on the table along with the clipboard. “Oh,” she said, handing Lena her phone.

Lena breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re a life saver, Eve.”

Eve blushed at the comment. She noticed too late that Lena noticed and she straightened up. “I don’t mean to pry but I saw Kara’s name come up on the caller ID.”

Lena nodded, scrolling through her phone. “She’s supposed to be interviewing me for a “Most Influential” piece for CatCo. but you and I have a lot of work to do and I have to postpone.”

“Isn’t that article due in a few days?”

“Yes.”

“Then Kara needs to interview you today. Any time after, you won’t… be in the article.” _Which is exactly what she wants._ , Eve thought.

“Considering I own CatCo., it would be tactless to have my face plastered on the cover of every magazine,” Lena shrugged. She took her jacket off and placed it on a coat hanger in the corner of the room.

Eve knew Lena was humble but she also knew Lena liked when people acknowledged her for her good deeds. She needed that validation because it let her know people didn’t see her as Lilian or Lex so what was the real reason she didn’t want to do the article?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve stepped into Sam’s office and closed the door. “She’s in love with Kara and she’s beginning to push her away because she feels herself getting too close which is classic Le-.” Her eyes went wide as she saw Alex Danvers standing next to Sam Arias.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Who’s in love with Kara?”

Eve laughed nervously, stepping backwards out of the room. “I thought you were alone. I’ll talk to you later, Sam.”

“No,” Alex said stepping forward. “Who, besides Lena of course, is in love with my sister?”

Eve stopped in her tracks. “You knew?” She asked in a hushed tone.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “How did you _not_ know?”

Sam shook her head. “The way Lena talks about her is nauseating sometimes.”

Alex nodded in agreement. “I sat for two hours listening to Kara cry into a bowl of ice cream about how good of a person Lena is and how she wished everyone knew that too.”

“Maybe we should try to, I don’t know, nudge them together,” Eve suggested. “I love love.” Sam sighed. “I’ve known Lena for years so I know how broody she can get. I want to see her happy but you shouldn’t meddle in their love lives. It could end badly.”

Alex scrunched her nose. “If you weren’t so beautiful, I’d point out how much of a buzzkill you are.”

Sam playfully slapped her arm. “Shut up."

Alex turned to Eve. “Fine. We won’t meddle in their love lives.” She winked at Eve. Eve tried her best not to laugh.

Sam rolled her eyes. “I saw you wink, Alex.”

“Psh. I didn’t wink. I don’t know how.” Alex bent down and kissed Sam on the lips. “I love you and I will see you later.” She kissed her again before walking toward Eve.

“I love you, too,” Sam called out. “And no meddling!”

Alex turned to Sam. “Got it.” She winked at her before turning and dragging Eve out of the room.

Eve and Alex walked arm in arm down the hallway. “So what’s the plan?” Alex asked.

“Well,” Eve began, “There’s this app called Anon where people can talk to each other without knowing who the other is.”

“If we can get Lena and Kara to sign up for it, they’ll hit it off, go on a sort of blind date and next thing we know, they’re married with children.”

Eve placed a hand on her heart. “Ugh. I loved that show. I still watch reruns.”

“I’m about ninety percent sure Kelly Bundy was my gay awakening.” Alex thought for a moment. “Don’t mention that to Sam.”

Eve mockingly sealed her lips. “They’re sealed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara Danvers was dressed in an oversized National City University sweater as she sat on the couch in her apartment. There was a tub of rocky road ice cream in her arms while she watched The Haunting of Hill House. She looked forward to interviewing Lena for the “Most Influential” article but Lena had postponed which meant she would miss the deadline and Lena would be removed from the list altogether.

She scooped a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth before sinking further into the couch. Lena was busy a lot and they hadn’t had one on one time in what felt like forever but got the hint that Lena was pushing her away.

And watching the show didn’t make her feel any better. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Luke’s reaction to finding out Nell died.

“Hey,” Alex said as she walked through the front door with three boxes of pizza in her arm. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the dining room table where she sat the pizza boxes.

“Hey,” Kara replied, wiping the tears from her face. She pressed the pause button on the remote and sat the tub of ice cream on the coffee table in front of her. She stood up and made her way over to Alex.

“What’s the matter?” Alex asked, opening the box of pepperoni.

“I got to the part where Stephen told Luke that Nell died. It’s really sad.”

Alex pulled Kara in for a hug. “Aww It’s okay, Kara.”

"Lena's definitely a Theo." Kara sniffled as she returned the hug. “That show is pure torture.” She broke the hug and picked up a slice of pizza.

Alex chuckled lightly. “Speaking of torture, I had an idea.”

“What kind of idea?”

“A “Kara should join a dating site” idea.”

“Absolutely not, Alex.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” _I’m madly in love with Lena and I don’t want anyone else,_ was what she wanted to say but she took a bite of her pizza instead. “ _Because_ what?”

Kara let out an exasperated sigh. “If I join, will you leave me alone about it?”

“Yes _but_ you have to talk to and get to know at _least_ one person.”

“Fine.”

Alex held out her hand. “Give me your phone.”

Kara narrowed her eyes as she pulled her phone from her pocket. Alex put the address in the search bar and handed the phone back to Kara.

“You can do the rest yourself,” Alex said.

“Screen name.” Kara tapped her fingers on the table. “SupergirlsTwin,” she began typing.

“Oh, dear god.” Alex snatched the phone.

“But it’s funny,” Kara whined. “If you’re gonna force me to talk to people at least let me have fun with it.”

 _There’s too much at stake,_ Alex thought. She began typing on the “Your screen name is SummertimeSadness. Likes?”

“Potstickers, pizza, karaoke, my job, my family and friends.” Kara tilted her head. “Oh and saving the world.”

“The point is to not be obvious, Kara.” Alex sighed, knowing she was in for a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Eve nervously waited for Lena to walk into the room. They were co-workers and almost never hung out outside the office. How the hell was she going to tell Lena she should join a dating app? She cursed herself for not rehearsing what she was going to say because Lena was walking into the room.

“Hey, Lena. How are you?”

Lena raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “I’m doing alright. Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Eve asked. “Yeah, I’m fine. What made you ask that?”

Lena sat her bag down on a nearby table. “No one’s ever been this happy to see me. Well…”

Eve knew Lena wanted to say Kara so she felt less guilty about “meddling” as Sam put it. “I kind of had a question I wanted to ask you. Well, it’s not really a question, more like a statement.”

“What is it?”

“I think you should start, umm.” Eve shook her head. She really should’ve rehearsed. “You get so invested in your work and that’s a good thing.” _Tread lightly,_ she thought. “But everybody deserves someone to go home to at the end of the day.”

Lena furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is… I think you should-“

Lena folded her arms. “Start dating?”

“Yeah,” Eve nodded with an impressed look on her face. “Exactly that.”

Lena sat down in a swivel chair at a computer. “My work is the great love of my life.”

“I know how much you work means to you but I think you should give dating a shot.”

Lena turned the chair to face her. “Why are you so interested in my love life?”

“Everyone deserves love and happiness, Lena, even you.”

Lena sighed. “And how do you suggest I go about finding “love.””

Eve flashed an excited smile. “There’s this app called Anon where people can talk to each other without knowing who the other is. I haven’t tried it yet but my old college friend met her soon-to-be husband on there. The wedding is in a few months which I still don’t have a date for.”

Lena chuckled. “Well, signing up won’t hurt.” She gestured to the computer in front of her. “Lead the way.”

Eve almost tripped over her heel rushing towards the computer, thankful Lena hadn’t noticed. Kara and Lena were perfect for each other and she was happy to have a hand in getting them together. She pulled up the website and they began making Lena’s profile.

“You need a screen name,” Eve said.

“Rich bitch, the number four and ever,” Lena said.

Eve shook her head and began typing it in.

Lena jokingly slapped Eve’s arm. “I wasn’t serious.”

Eve breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god.”

“How about MorganaWestenra.” Eve smirked before typing the name in the rectangle.

Lena rolled her eyes. “It’s a mash-up of-“

“Morgana Pendragon and Lucy Westenra. Okay, Fangirl Lena might be my new favorite Lena.”

“You’re favorite Lena?”

Eve turned to Lena. “Yeah like Protective Lena, Drunk Lena, Boss Lena, Angry Lena, Sad Lena, Lena with a puppy, Lena with kids, etcetera, etcetera.”

Lena nodded. She was impressed. “You learn something new every day.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara walked out of the bathroom to her apartment. She took a rubber band from her nightstand and put her hair up in a messy bun. She sat down on her bed and placed her computer on her lap. She still had to type up the transcript for the Cat Grant interview.

_PING_

She clicked on the tab that concealed her email. She received a new one from Anon.

_MorganaWestenra liked your profile._

She did tell Alex she’d get to know one person and Alex didn’t say it couldn’t be the first person who liked her profile. She clicked on the link and signed in. The transcript could wait a few minutes.

Kara went over the profile. “Likes flowers, donuts, helping others, eating healthy.” Kara crinkled her nose. “Eating healthy? But Why?” She scrolled down the page. “Dislikes dating apps,” Kara giggled. “That’s-wow. I should’ve put that in _my_ profile.” Making her laugh counted for something so she began typing a message to MorganaWestenra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex walked down the hallway of the DEO. She felt her phone buzz in her hand. She looked at the caller ID where Eve Tessmacher’s name was plastered on the screen. She looked around, making sure Kara was nowhere in sight. If she had been, she’d probably eavesdrop. Alex answered the call.

“Hey,” she said, continuing down the hallway to her office.

“Hi, Alex. So, I umm, I may or may not have been snooping on Lena’s profile. I also may or may not have initiated their communication by liking Kara’s profile.”

“What?” Alex all but yelled. She hushed her tone. “We agreed to set up the profiles and let fate do the rest.”

“That could take years.” Eve set out an exasperated sigh. “They’re way too stubborn.”

“No more meddling, Eve.”

“But I just really want them to get together. They’re my real life OTP and since all my other ones are breaking up, why can’t I have this one? They're a Super and a Lurhor, the love story writes itself."

“I get it but for now, we can’t.” Alex pulled out her keys and began unlocking her office door. “No meddling, Eve. Promise me.” She could practically hear Eve roll her eyes.

“No meddling.”

“Good.” Alex pressed the end call button on her phone.

“Meddling, in most cases, can be very necessary.”

A startled Alex dropped her keys on the ground at the sound of Brainy’s voice. “Jesus, Brainy.”

“Did I startle you?”

Alex bent down and picked up the keys. “No, Brainy. I sometimes like to drop my keys at the sound of someone’s voice.”

“Oh.” Brainy tilted his head. “That’s quite an odd behavior.” He followed Alex into her office and cleared his throat. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Miss Eve Tessmacher regarding your sister and Lena Luthor.”

Alex turned on her heel. “Were you following me?”

“Yes. And I heard everything,” Brainy stated proudly but frowned when Alex glared at him. “I suppose that isn’t a good thing.”

Alex moved closer to him. “No, it's not.” She placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “And you better not say anything to anyone. Got it?”

Brainy smiled nervously. “Yes ma’am but now that I am in on the secret, I’d like to know the full details.”

“Kara And Lena are hopelessly in love with each other and their pining is excruciating so Eve and I decided to take matters into our own hands and nudge them together.” Alex sat down in the chair behind her desk. “The state of our sanity depends on it.”

“The future does too.” Brainy widened his eyes, realizing what he had just said.

A smile pulled at Alex’s lips. “So they’re married with children in the future?”

Brainy begins to walk out of the room. “I’ve said too much.”

Alex stood up. “No, wait.” She waited for Brainy to turn around to continue. “Now that you’re here, the future is certainly uncertain. With that being said, Eve and I could use your help in getting Lena and Kara together.”

Brainy walked towards Alex. “I would greatly enjoy being a part of this sneaky plot.” He took her hand and shook it longer than she would’ve liked him to. “It shall be called Operation: Sweet Potato Pie.”

Alex pulled her arm away. “You really need to slow down on the pie, Brainy.”

“While it is physically possible for me to eat pie slower, I can’t help but think it would be time consuming.”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena laid in her bed, wrapped up in her blanket. She was playing Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? on her phone when she received an email notification from Anon.

_NEW MESSAGE FROM SummertimeSadness CLICK TO VIEW_

Lena sat up in her bed and signed into the app, deciding earlier it would be more convenient to download it. She looked over the profile. “Dislikes bad guys, people who ask me to share food, sharing food, misogynists, etc.” Lena browsed the page. “Not bad.” She began reading the message.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**7:23pm**

**SummertimeSadness:** I didn’t want to be THAT person that typed something like “Hey.”

**7:26pm**

**MorganaWestenra:** So you type how you didn’t want to instead?

**7:28pm**

**SummertimeSadness:** :)  
**SummertimeSadness:** I guess I can’t tell you my name cause that would defeat the purpose of being anonymous but I can say that I’m a woman and based on your screen name, would it be wrong to assume you are too?  
**MorganaWestenra:** Yes.  
**SummertimeSadness:** So you’re a man? I’m bi so that isn’t an issue.  
**MorganaWestenra:** No, I meant you’d be wrong to assume I was a man.  
**MorganaWestenra:** I’m a woman.  
**SummertimeSadness:** Oh.

**7:32pm**

**SummertimeSadness:** So... Tell me something about yourself.  
**MorganaWestenra:** Did you not read my profile?  
**SummertimeSadness:** …  
**SummertimeSadness:** You really do hate dating apps.  
**MorganaWestenra:** So you did read it? Good :)  
**SummertimeSadness:** …  
**SummertimeSadness:** Favorite movie or TV Show?  
**MorganaWestenra:** Movie: Working Girl. TV Show: Master Chef Junior.  
**MorganaWestenra:** I enjoy watching children stress out about not being good enough. It’s when I feel at home the most.

**7:38pm**

**SummertimeSadness:** …  
**MorganaWestenra:** I’m joking.  
**MorganaWestenra:** Kind of.

**7:43pm**

**MorganaWestenra:** Also the dots are stressing me out a bit.  
**SummertimeSadness:** …  
**SummertimeSadness:** …  
**SummertimeSadness:** Okay I’m done.

**7:46pm**

**SummertimeSadness:** Do you have any kids?  
**MorganaWestenra:** No. Do you?  
**SummertimeSadness:** No but I do want them eventually. I think it would be fun to have a bunch of mini me’s running around. As far as family goes, it’s just friends, sister and foster mother.  
**MorganaWestenra:** I have a brother and an overbearing mother.  
**MorganaWestenra:** *had  
**SummertimeSadness:** Oh. Sorry for your loss.  
**MorganaWestenra:** He’s only dead to me, not reality.

**7:50pm**

**SummertimeSadness:** *nervous laughter*

**7:55pm**

**MorganaWestenra:** Look, I’m going to be quite honest with you.  
**MorganaWestenra:** I’m not really looking for a romantic relationship but I’m not opposed to making a new friend.

**8:01pm**

**SummertimeSadness:** If I’m being honest, I only have this app because my sister thinks I should get out there in the dating world but I kind of already have feelings for someone.  
**MorganaWestenra:** Ooh tell me more.  
**SummertimeSadness:** Well, she’s my best friend and we kind of work together. She’s the most beautiful and kind-hearted woman I know. She always smells nice and her clothes always hug her body in all the right places.  
**SummertimeSadness:** *sigh* I want to tell her how I feel but I don’t know if she feels the same.  
**MorganaWestenra:** You have it _so_ bad for this girl but I’ve been there. Hell, I am there.  
**SummertimeSadness:** Do tell!!!  
**MorganaWestenra:** I have feelings for a friend as well but it could never work out between us.  
**SummertimeSadness:** Why not?  
**MorganaWestenra:** I love her more than myself sometimes and it scares me.  
**MorganaWestenra:** She’s a light in the darkness but I am the darkness. She deserves better than that.  
**SummertimeSadness:** That was beautifully tragic.

**8:14pm**

**MorganaWestenra:** Thank you.  
**SummertimeSadness:** I think you should tell her though. Who knows, maybe you’re the light in her life just as she is in yours.  
**MorganaWestenra:** That’s a very naïve sentiment.  
**SummertimeSadness:** It made you smile though, didn’t it?

**8:17pm**

**MorganaWestenra:** No…  
**SummertimeSadness:** …

**8:20pm**

**MorganaWestenra:** …A little.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Kara sat at her desk at CatCo. She tapped her fingers on it nervously, knowing Lena was going to be there any second. Lena texted her earlier she was stopping by the office and all she had to do was wait.

And then it happened. Everything slowed down as the elevator door containing Lena opened. Kara’s eyes lit up. She felt her heart beat abnormally fast as Lena sauntered through the office, waving at the employees.

And then time sped up. Kara panicked, realizing Lena was walking toward her. She stood up and smoothed out invisible wrinkles on her outfit with a bright smile on her face.

“Lena. Hi!”

Lena went in for a hug. “Hey. How are you?”

Kara closed her eyes and yup, Lena smelled amazing. “I’m great! So great.” She pulled back from the hug and stared into Lena’s eyes. _Just go for it,_ she told herself. She cradled Lena’s face in her hands, closed her eyes and pressed their lips together.

Lena stiffened at the sudden contact but quickly melted into the softness of the kiss. She brought her hands up and placed them behind Kara’s neck, pulling her in deeper.

Kara released her lips from Lena’s. She felt her heartbeat slow down as Lena rested her hands on her shoulders.

“Kara,” Lena said a worried look on her face. “Kara, are you okay?”

Kara blinked. She searched around the office. The CatCo. employees went on about their day as if their fellow co-worker wasn’t just making out with the boss in front of them. Was she daydreaming?

Blue eyes met green. Lena cocked her head to the side, her hands still on Kara's shoulders. “Are you okay?”

Yup, she was daydreaming.

“Umm.” Kara nodded. “Yeah. I’m good, I was just… thinking… about you.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, a playful look on her face.

Nervous laughter escaped the blonde. “I was thinking about inviting you to game night. Tonight.”

Lena flashed a sweet smile. “I’d love to come to game night but as of right now,” she nodded in the direction of James Olsen as he sat in his office. “James and I are going to lunch. Text me a time and I’ll be there.”

Kara felt a pang of jealousy. She fixed her glasses on her face. “I will do that.” She watched Lena walk into James’ office. She plopped down into her swivel chair, not noticing Nia Nal walking up to her.

“Hey, I was just headed to Noonan’s do you need anything?” Nia asked.

Kara shook her head. “No, I’m okay but I do need a favor.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“I’m having an impromptu game night tonight and I need people to actually be there and I would love it if you and Brainy stopped by.”

Nia’s eyes lit up as if she just won the lottery. It's been a while since they had game night and she missed it. “That sounds really fun and I will let Brainy know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve walked into Noonan’s. She scanned the restaurant until she saw Alex and Brainy sitting across from each other in a corner booth. She walked over to the pair and sat next to Alex.

“You told him?” Eve whispered.

“He was eavesdropping,” Alex said as she glared at Brainy. “I kinda had to let him in the loop but we have to leave Operation: Sweet Potato Pie alone for now.”

“Operation: Sweet Potato Pie?” Eve scoffed. “I didn’t authorize that.”

“I did,” Brainy spoke up.

Eve turned to Brainy. “It should’ve been Operation: Supercorp but I suppose Sweet Potato Pie is less… obvious.”

Alex watched as her phone lit up. She read the text from Kara, furrowing her brows. “Game night? Tonight?”

Eve sat back. “But it’s a Tuesday.”

Brainy clasped his hand in front of him. “Game night is always held on a Saturday when most of us aren’t working. It’s easier to relax and have fun when you don’t have work the next day. There must be a good reason she decided to upset the balance of our social lives by hosting game night on a Tuesday.”

“Lena,” Eve smirked. “She stopped by CatCo. to have lunch with James today. They’ve been spending a lot of time together lately. Lena says they’re just friends and it’s mostly business related.”

“Does Kara know that?” Alex asked.

Eve shook her head, a smile still on her face. “I don’t think so.”

Alex pointed her phone at Eve. “If you’re right and Kara has no idea that James and Lena are just friends, her jealousy could’ve prompted her to host game night tonight.”

“That way, she can finally tell Lena how she feels before it’s too late,” Eve added. “But knowing Lena, she might think of an excuse to not attend but I can make sure she does.”

Brainy nodded, proud at what they’ve accomplished. “Operation: Sweet Potato Pie is a go.”

“What’s Operation: Sweet Potato Pie?” Nia asked as she stood next to Alex.

Brainy quickly slid out of the booth and stood in front of Nia. “It’s just a work thing.” He leaned in to kiss Nia but she put a finger on his lips.

“But you and Eve don't work together so either you’re lying or you’re lying and if you want to kiss me ever again, you’ll spill the beans.”

Brainy looked at the table and then the floor before locking eyes with Nia. “I-I don’t have any beans.”

Nia grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. “Tell me the truth.”

“Stay strong, Brainy,” Alex chimed in. “You can do it.”

“Don’t give in to lust. It’s one of the seven _deadly_ sins,” Eve added.

Nia glared at him until he finally broke. “Operation: Sweet Potato Pie, a name I proudly came up with, is a mission to get Lena and Kara in bed together… that came out wrong.” He thought carefully about his next words. “Eve and Alex helped Kara and Lena created a dating profile on Anon-“

“You’re so whipped.” Alex pulled her coffee to her lips. “All we want is for Lena and Kara to realize how much they love each other but because they’re both irritatingly stubborn, we had to do some meddling.”

Nia smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Brainy’s lips. “You could’ve just told me, you know?”

“I couldn’t betray the trust of my fellow meddlers. You look very beautiful,” Brainy said before motioning for her to sit in the booth. He slid in next to her.

“You look beautiful, too.” Nia chuckled while Brainy blushed at the compliment. She turned her attention to Eve. “So how far along is this operation?”

“Well,” Eve began. “Kara is hosting a game night tonight, which Lena is attending. I’ll drag her there myself if I have to.”

“Oh, she is I think. I overheard Kara telling her about it and she all but confirmed.”

Alex leaned in. “Did Kara look… sad afterwards?”

“Yeah,” Nia nodded. “Right after she stared at Lena’s ass as she walked away.”

“That’s great! I mean, I don’t like when my sister is sad but that just means she’ll probably tell Lena tonight at game night so the four of us have to be on our best behavior.”

“Inconspicuous on three?” Eve held out her hand. Alex, Brainy and Nia placed theirs on top of hers. “One. Two. Three.”

All of them, except Brainy, yelled, “Inconspicuous.”

“Inconspicuous,” Brainy said a second too late.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose as Nia and Eve laughed way too hard at an oblivious Brainy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex stepped through the front door of Sam’s apartment. “Babe, we’re going to Kara’s for game night,” she yelled.

“We’re in the kitchen,” Sam responded.

Alex shut the door and headed for the kitchen. She stood in the doorway and examined the scene before her. Sugar cubes were sprawled out on the kitchen island where Ruby Arias and Sam sat with aprons on their waist and rubber gloves on their hands. “What happened here?” She asked.

Sam put a sugar cube carefully into place. “Ruby had an art project that she neglected to tell me about until the last minute and it’s due tomorrow.”

“In my defense, Ms. Berry said it wasn’t mandatory.”

“But you’re going to do it anyway because you’re a good student.” Alex booped Ruby’s nose causing the girl to scrunch her face.

“I can’t go to game night tonight,” Sam said with a pout. Alex leaned in and gave her two pecks on the lips.

“Oh,” Sam said as she stood up. “I need to talk to you for a minute.”

“Lead the way, madame,” Alex said as she curtsied. Sam rolled her eyes and led the way into their bedroom.

“Remember when I said you and Eve shouldn’t meddle?” Sam asked with both hands on her hips.

Alex nodded slowly. “Yeah?”

“But you did it anyway, right?”

Alex crossed her arms, keeping up the facade. “You said it could end badly, why would I do that?”

“So what is Operation: Sweet Potato?”

Alex plopped down on the bed. “Who told you? Brainy? He’s the weakling of the group.”

“Eve let it slip when she tried to convince me to get Lena to Kara’s house for a game night that shouldn’t even be happening because it’s Tuesday. She told me everything.”

“I should’ve made the first rule of the operation: Never talk about the operation to outsiders, especially Sam ‘cause she’s kind of a buzzkill but I love her anyway.”

Sam stepped towards Alex, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “You’re infuriating, you know that?”

“Yes.” Alex grabbed her hips and pulled her close. “But you love me anyway.”

As Sam bent down, she heard Ruby yell, “Mom… I think I broke it!” She pushed herself off Alex.

“Kara and Lena need to be left alone, Alex. No game night, please?”

Alex reached her hand out to Sam. “Okay, Madame Buzzkill. I’ll stay and help.” Sam slapped Alex’s hand away and walked out of the room.

Alex began texting Brainy, Nia and Eve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Alex:** Team, I’m calling an audible.  
**Brainy:** An audible is a change in the offensive play called by the quarterback at the line of scrimmage. When were we playing a game of football?  
**Eve:** lmaooo I can sense Alex pinching the bridge of her nose  
**Nia:** SAME  
**Alex:** FOCUS!!!!!  
**Nia:** Aye aye captain. What do we need to do?  
**Alex:** Kara and Lena need to be alone and they can’t do that if everyone attends game night.  
**Eve:** That way there’s a greater chance they confess their love to one another. I like the way you think  
**Nia:** Eve, do you know for sure if Lena is going?  
**Eve:** She’s en route as we speak :) :) :)  
**Alex:** I’ll let Kara know I can’t make it which is true because I’m helping Ruby with her art project.  
**Nia:** I’ll tell her Brainy planned a surprise date night  
**Nia:** Even though he’s asleep on my lap right now  
**Eve:** Aww that’s adorable  
**Eve:** I’ll tell Lena I have a lot of work to do.  
**Alex:** Oh. Eve?  
**Eve:** Yeah?  
**Alex:** I know you told Sam about the operation.  
**Eve:** …  
**Nia:** Hahahaha Alex owes me fifty bucks  
**Alex:** We’re gonna have a very long conversation about what it means to keep a secret a secret.  
**Eve:** I had to call in the big guns because Lena was going to cancel  
**Eve:** Sam was our only hope and she came through big time  
**Eve:** You’re welcome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara carried a bowl of pretzels in one hand and a bowl of cheese puffs in the other as she made her way to the coffee table. She sat them down next to the five boxes of pizza and plopped down on the couch. Everyone except Eve cancelled on her which meant she had a ton of food and only Eve and Lena to share it with.

She heard the doorbell ring and leapt up off the couch to answer it. Her x-ray vision told her Lena was standing on the opposite side of the door holding what seemed like two bottles of wine. She opened it.

“Wow,” Lena said, examining the apartment. “I must be really early.”

“You’re right on time,” Kara smiled. She stepped to the side, allowing Lena to come through the doors. She shut the door behind her and took the bottles of wine from Lena as Lena hung her jacket up on the coat rack.

“Where is everyone?” Lena asked, turning to Kara.

Kara sat the bottles of wine down on the table. “They were supposed to be here by now but Brainy and Nia are on a date. Alex and Sam are helping Ruby with her art project so that leaves you, me and Eve.”

Lena knitted her brows together. If she wasn’t suspicious before, she was now. “That’s funny because Eve texted me five minutes ago that she was too busy with work.”

Kara shrugged, obviously clueless. “I guess that means we’re alone.” She motioned to the couch. “Come. Sit.”

Lena walked over and sat on the couch. She looked at one of the board games on the table. “Monopoly?” She pulled the box onto her lap.

“You wanna play it?” Kara said, walking toward the kitchen.

“You do know I’m a business woman, right? I already have you beat.”

Kara walked back into the room with two wine glasses in her hand. “I’ll have you know I am an expert and n one has ended my ten-game winning streak.” 

She handed Lena a glass and sat down next to her.

“That’s because you haven’t played me,” Lena smirked as she held her glass to Kara.

Kara popped the top on the wine bottle and filled Lena’s glass up halfway and did the same with her own glass. “You’re on then,” she said, clinking her glass with Lena’s.

Lena crossed her legs. “You can get drunk off of a glass of wine?” She took a sip from her own glass.

“No,” Kara chuckled. “It tastes good but it’s like juice to me.”

Game night was in full swing. They played Uno, Spades, Operation, and even scrabble. Lena had won every game but Kara was still determined to beat her at Monopoly. It was her only redemption. She rolled her dice onto the board.

“Six,” Kara said. She moved her silver hat clockwise six spaces. “Free parking.” She waggled her eyebrows at Lena.

“Shh, I’m trying to focus.” Lena took the dice and rolled a nine and moved her money bag the correct amount of spaces. She let out a sigh and through her money on the table.

Kara gasped. “Lena? Did you-did you just go bankrupt?” She tried her best not to laugh so she opted for a surprised expression.

Lena narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “You’re a sore winner.”

Kara snorted. Lena couldn’t help but smile at the sight of a happy Kara. “Congratulations on beating me.” Lena held out her hand.

“Thank you, Lena,” Kara said as she shook Lena’s hand. “It was an honor extending my winning streak.” At some point, she stopped shaking Lena’s hand and just held it in her own. She kept her gaze on the green-eyed beauty. “Lena,” she trailed off.

“Yes?” Lena said softly.

“I joined this stupid anonymous dating app and even met this girl who’s screen name is Morgana Westentra. She told me she had a friend that she was in love with and I told her she should tell her friend how she felt.” She took a deep breath. “But now I need to take my own advice and tell you how I feel.”

“Kara,” Lena said quietly. She managed to blink away tears that threatened to fall. “I think you already did.”

A confused look was on Kara’s face. “What do you mean?”

Lena held Kara’s hand in her lap. “Eve signed me up for the same app and I met a girl too. I told her I wasn’t interested in a relationship because I was already in love.”

Kara’s shoulders dropped. She retrieved her hand from Lena and stood up. “I’m sorry.” She walked toward the door.

Lena stood up, a worried expression on her face. “Kara, wait. Where are you going?”

Kara turned around, a pained expression on her face. “You’re in love with James and I’m an idiot for thinking you felt the same way I do.”

Lena stepped toward Kara, a sweet smile on her face. “You are an idiot but you’re my idiot.” She grabbed Kara’s shirt. “It’s you, Kara. It’s always been you.” She pulled her into a kiss.

Kara stiffened at the suddenness but quickly melted into the kiss. She put her hands on Lena’s hips and slid her tongue across Lena’s lips, begging for entrance. Lena complied and their tongues danced around before Kara broke the kiss.

“Rao, Lena,” Kara smiled sheepishly, dipping her head a bit. "I feel like I'm daydreaming but I have an idea about how we can test that theory,” she said.

She grabbed Kara’s hand and began leading her toward the bedroom. Kara stopped in her tracks. “Are you sure?”

Lena turned to her. “I’ve never been more sure than I am right now.”

Kara picked Lena up and wrapped her legs around her waist.

“Oh.” Lena bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck for support. Kara carried her to the bedroom. It was going to be a night neither of them would dare to forget.

*THREE DAYS LATER*

“Good morning,” Lena said with a bright smile on her face as she walked into the lab.

Eve raised an eyebrow as a smirk tugged at her lips. “I haven’t seen you in three days and you look awfully chipper.”

Lena sat her bag down on the table. “I’m just,” she shrugged, “In a good mood.”

“Mmhmm,” Eve grinned.

“You know.” Lena crossed her arms and leaned against the table. “It’s very convenient how everyone opted out of game night.”

Eve straightened up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lena began walking toward her. “Last night, I found out that Kara signed up for an anonymous dating app, the same one you suggested I sign up for.” She stopped in front of Eve. “Turns out, I told Kara I had feelings for her without knowing it was her.”

Eve stepped backwards. “What a happy coincidence,” she laughed nervously.

“Well, Kara thought I was in love with someone James.”

“Then that means Operation: Sweet Potato Pie failed.” Eve sighed deeply, sitting in a nearby swivel chair. “That’s not what we wanted.”

Lena raised a brow. “Operation: Sweet Potato? We?”

“Operation: Sweet Potato Pie was a plan Alex and I came up with to get you and Kara to stop pining like idiots and tell each other how you felt but then Brainy, Nia and Sam got involved and I guess it ended badly, just like Sam said.”

Lena could see Eve was visibly upset. “I don’t particularly like the idea of people meddling in my love life but you should know your Operation worked.”

Eve shot up from the chair. “It did?"

"Where do you think I’ve been this past few days?”

“I thought you were kidnapped at first then I assumed you went on a business trip until you came in here five minutes ago and you had the sex glow."

"What? I’m not glowing. Am I glowing?”

Eve pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. She nodded, confirming what she already knew. She showed it to Lena.

Lena snatched the phone from her hand. “That is a natural glow. I have a phenomenal skincare routine.” She deleted the picture from the phone.

Eve scoffed. “Yeah. A skincare routine called Kara Danvers.”

Lena rolled her eyes. She handed Eve back her phone. “This is a place of work Eve. Be professional.” She turned on her heel and began the unfinished work.

Eve held up a finger. "Wait. Could you do me a favor and not mention to anyone that I told you about the operation? The group already established Brainy as the big mouth, I can’t have them knowing it’s really me.”

“I happen to be good at keeping secrets,” Lena said with a wink. “

Eve’s smile was content as she watched Lena work. For the first time since she’s known Lena, she could tell she was genuinely happy and it was that day her heart grew three sizes.

*THREE YEARS LATER*

It’s been a week since Lena and the twins were released from the hospital. She and Kara decided to invite their close friends and family over to see the babies. Sam, Alex, Eve, James and Nia were already in the living room chatting and eating.

Brainy stood next to the twins’ basinet, watching them sleep comfortably next to each other. “They’re so beautiful,” he said, letting the tears flow down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?” Nia walked over to him, wiping the tears away.

Brainy nodded. “My tears ducts have failed me and now I am crying because Operation: Sweet Potato Pie has been completed.”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. Eve and Sam stood next to each other, their eyes wide and their jaws dropped as they nudged each other.

Kara looked around the room, her brows knitted in confusion. “What’s Operation: Sweet Potato Pie?”

“Operation: Sweet Potato Pie? That was the mission to get Lena and Kara together, right?” James asked.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that,” Brainy stated.

Eve had a puzzled look on her face. She turned to James. “How do you know?”

James pointed to Lena. “She told me at lunch a few years ago.”

Alex and Sam looked at Lena in unison. “You knew?” they both asked. Kara looked around the room, her confusion growing.

Eve gasped, turning to Lena. “I thought you said you wouldn’t say anything?”

Nia and Alex glared at Eve. “ _You_ told her?” They said at the same time.

Kara pointed around the room. “Wait. You guys formed a task force with the sole purpose of getting Lena and I together?” She turned to Alex, pointing an accusatory finger. “Is that why you made me sign up for that stupid app?”

"That was Eve,” Alex said before gulping down the rest of her drink.

Eve pointed to Brainy. “He came up with the name.”

"Well that’s obvious,” Kara said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nia helped,” Brainy said.

Nia raised her hand. “I had a limited part in the operation,” she responded.

Sam stepped forward. “I just want it to be known that I tried to stop them but it turned out great. You’re married and you have two beautiful baby girls.”

Kara turned to Lena. “And you knew about this whole thing?” She gasped. “I can’t believe I married you,” she whispered. Lena chuckled from where she sat on the couch.

"So I’m the only one who didn’t know?” Kara asked.

"Pretty much,” Lena said. She stood up and walked over to stand in front of Kara. “But Sam’s right.”

"As always but continue,” Sam said. Alex nudged her side.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. “Our babies are really cute.”

Kara pecked Lena on the lips. “So cute it should be illegal,” she said before pulling Lena in for a hug. “Thank you for giving me the greatest gift a woman could ask for."

Lena rubbed her wife’s back. “I love you,” she said. Kara kissed her cheek in response. Sam stood behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her, kissing the side of her head. Brainy pulled Nia in and leaned his head on her shoulder.

Eve waved them off. "Please, have some sympathy for the singles."

"Agreed,” James said. He clinked their glasses together. Eve looked up at him.

"Oh what the hell,” Eve said, pulling James in for a hug. James chuckled as he embraced the shorter woman.

Cat Grant spoke into her phone as she walked into the house. “My baby nieces deserve the best there is to offer. I don’t care if it’s not available, make it available. Thank you,” she said. She pressed the end call button on her phone and stopped in her tracks. She examined the room, her gaze landing on James and Eve hugging.

"What the hell did I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and leave loads of comments!!
> 
> For requests, prompts and additional commentary, feel free to message me on tumblr: Dreaduquesne


End file.
